The Mask Of A Slytherin
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: In which the entirety of Hogwarts receive a shock when the ever elusive, powerful and mysterious Tom Riddle receives visitors in the form of an unknown Husband and child. Set during Seventh year. Post-Mpreg!Yaoi!#TomarrySeries:D
1. Chapter 1

**The Mask Of A Slytherin**

**Summary: In which the entirety of Hogwarts receive a shock when the ever elusive, powerful and mysterious Tom Riddle receives visitors in the form of an unknown Husband and child. Set during Seventh year.**

**A/n: Felt like it even though I'm neglecting my already In-progress works.**

* * *

Tom maintained an air of attentiveness, never once showing boredom or annoyance as Abraxas droned on about this or that while being supported by Yaxley and Carrow.

His mask was perfectly in place along with his ever present disarming smile as he chatted back to his classmates/followers. And even with Dumbledore's eyes drilling a hole into his head, he remained composed and aloof.

Try as he might, Dumbledore will never live to see the day that Tom lost his composure. If he did then Tom wasn't as good as he thought he was and if it was one thing he always strived for, it was perfection.

So with that thought in mind, he ignored Dumbledore's piercing gaze to continue chatting to his followers, knowing that his mask might flatter if he looked at the Transfiguration Professor.

There was no need for Dumbledore to see the absolute loathing he had for him on his face even if the old man knew it already.

It was vastly different to know something rather than see it.

And unfortunately, his mask was almost shattered when the doors to the Great Hall opened to receive two unexpected guests.

Immediately, whispers filled the hall as everyone turned as one to stare at the two people looking at them with visible frowns on their faces.

It was quite obvious that they didn't belong to the current population at Hogwarts which was why as Dippet stood up to no doubt inquire about their presence, he was interrupted by an excited shout of "Daddy!" as the child standing next to the unknown man took off into a run towards the Slytherin table where Tom had to abruptly stand up knowing his son's penchant for jumping.

And as expected, the child barreled over the table filled to the brim with food and into Tom's awaiting arms, luckily not face-planting into said food.

Tom sighed as the whispers heightened, knowing that his mask was now well and truly down as his son yammered on about the past few months that he had spent with his mother while pressing kisses all over his face between each sentence.

_'Harry coddles him too damn much,'_ he couldn't help but think in annoyance.

Instead of being raised as a Pureblood's Heir, Theoren was obviously being handled with a loving and carefree hand instead of strict and firm.

He and Harry would have some words later, but in the meantime, his eyes stayed locked on his Husband who was fast approaching the Slytherin table with eager steps, a look of unhidden love and delight in his eyes as he stared back at Tom with a wide grin on his face.

Theoren pulled back and turned to look at his mother with a matching grin on his face. "Mommy, Daddy is taller now!"

Harry snorted as he walked around the table and up to Tom, ignoring the looks of shock and disbelief being sent his way as he embraced his husband with Theoren between them; he then leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tom, sighing softly in relief at the familiar pressure.

It had been months since he had last been touched so feeling Tom again, even if it was just kissing was amazing.

The kiss lasted for a good minute before they pulled back only for Harry to hug him as tightly as he could while Theoren giggled.

Tom couldn't even muster the energy to be angry at Harry for the PDA even if his reputation of being unattached and aloof was now in shambles.

"Missed you so much, Love," Harry muttered against his neck. "So, so much."

Tom sighed and returned the hug with one arm. "I missed you too, Harrison."

And even knowing that he was going to severely regret it, Tom chanced a look up at the Head Table and couldn't help gritting his teeth when he saw the broad grin on Dumbledore's face which grew even more as he saw Tom's look of annoyance.

"Who the hell are you?!" screeched a very familiar voice.

Tom groaned as Harry immediately pulled back, knowing better than to intervene as Harry thrived on humiliating others, especially when it comes to him.

"I should be asking you instead seeing as you're the one being rude," was his calm retort as he raised an eyebrow at the girl stomping towards him.

Said girl snarled and brandished her Wand at him. "My name is Bellatrix Black! Now who are you and why are you touching Tom?!"

Harry rolled his eyes at her, not even bothering to pull out his own Wand. "Not that it's any of your business, but I believe that I deserve the right to hug my own Husband, wouldn't you say so?"

At his admissions, gasps of shock and disbelief rang out and he delighted in the looks of jealousy being sent his way.

"Also, my name is Harrison Peverell-Riddle, pleasure to meet you cousin." He grinned as the girl abruptly stopped in her tracks to stare at him wide-eyed.

"W-What?"

Great. Just great. It seemed like Harry's arrival was destroying everybody's masks, but then again, Bellatrix was known to be a head case, so no one would really care about her mask as they did Tom's.

"You head me. Although we had never been introduced, we are third cousins I believe."

Bellatrix frowned. "You're a Peverell? How?"

Oh, so that was what she was focused on. Tom honestly couldn't fault her because the Peverell line was said to be dead and It had been the same thing he had thought when he first met Harry.

"That is correct. By blood, of course." He shrugged noncommittally then turned to look back at Tom. "Anyway, come honey. Let's go spend some time together since it's the weekend and all. I already sent a letter to the Headmaster so Theoren and I will be staying for two days."

Tom grunted and allowed his Husband to lead him out of the Great Hall with Theoren in his arms amidst fierce whispers from the population including the Professors.

His mask of indifference was blown to shit already, so he might as well spend time with his family while fucking Harry once Theoren went to bed.

He hadn't cum in months seeing as he was beneath touching himself, so Harry would feel the full brunt of Tom's pent up desires until it was time to leave.

It was his fault that Tom lost composure so his arse was gonna take a good pounding today if he had anything to say about it.

"But, Mommy!" Theoren whined. "I want chicken, mash po'ato, las'na, juice, maca-"

Tom groaned.

This is what he got for lusting after the only Peverell Heir.

* * *

**A/n: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: So apparently, I keep hearing that the story is too short, so here's another chapter on the house. I hope this'll do. **

* * *

Tom sighed in exasperation as both Theoren and Harrison ransacked his personal Headboy quarters as they looked for whatever gifts they thought he had.

"Wow!"

Tom's head snapped up at Theoren's sudden outburst and he couldn't help but groan when he saw the miniature Dragon he had animated for the sole purpose of experimentations.

He had wanted to test a litany of spells to see which one's would affect a Dragon were he to subdue one in the future.

Having a Dragon at his beck and call would be a huge advantage to his plans.

"Theoren," he called out, immediately gaining his son's attention. "You can't ha-" he stopped himself from continuing as the little menace's lower lip began trembling and tears sprang to the corners of his eyes.

"For Circe's sake," he muttered lowly. "Fine. You can have it."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the tears vanished and a smile stretched across his son's face.

"Yes! Thanks, Daddy!"

Without another word, he threw himself on Tom's bed and began playing with his new toy, apparently not interested in looking for anything else.

Harry began laughing at him even as he pulled the sweater that he had recently bought for 362 Galleons out of his closet. "Sweet."

Tom opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and just accepted that he would be losing some of his belongings for the duration of Theoren and Harrison's stay.

"So. What's on the agenda for today?"

"Nothing. I still have classes to get to." He glanced at Theoren to see him still occupied with the Dragon then motioned with his head to Harry. "Bathroom," he mouthed.

Swallowing nervously, Harry nodded. "Theo, baby. Mommy and Daddy will be right back, okay? So don't go anywhere."

He looked at his son who just glanced at them then refocused on his toy. "Okay, Mum."

Tom didn't waste another second before hurrying Harry towards the bathroom where he locked them inside, pushing his husband up against the door in desperation.

"Tom?"

Lips pressed against his, effectively shutting him up as Tom immediately dominated the kiss, pinning Harry against the door so that he couldn't move away from the oral assault.

"Circe, I missed you," he panted, pulling away from Harry's mouth only to attack neck seconds later. "Taste so damn good, baby."

Harry moaned and tilted his neck, giving Tom more access. "Hmmm.."

And after making certain that there was a decent sized Hickey on Harry's neck, he pulled away and manhandled his husband away from the door and towards the sink and island where he propped him up.

He slotted himself between Harry's legs and resumed his attack on the man's neck, taking extra care to make them as big as possible.

A little revenge to make himself feel better.

Well… It wasn't much of a revenge since Harry was moaning loud enough to wake the dead, writhing against him erotically.

So with a flick of his hand, a two-way Silencing spell was casted so that they would hear Theoren but not the other way around.

It was a spell he had found after a good bit of research.

Sadly, his Dark Spells repertoire wasn't as large as he wanted it to be seeing as his research had mostly been child friendly spells. They had had Theoren when Tom was finishing 5th year and his son was going to be three soon, so Harry had gone on a rampage to find every spell invented that was solely for children and Tom had of course been dragged into it.

But now that he was at school, he could continue his Dark spell knowledge without Harry breathing down his neck every second.

"Toooom."

Harry whimpered and pushed Tom away. "I'm ready.. Please."

He couldn't help smirking. But nevertheless, he wandlessly banished both of their clothing, only leaving himself in his boxer briefs while Harry was stark naked.

"W-What?" Harry flushed, body temperature rising as Tom eyed him up appreciatively.

"Nothing. Just admiring the view." And just to drive his point home, Tom pushed Harry further up the island and pulled his legs up, pressing them back against Harry's chest. "Hold them there."

Harry did as was asked, his face now as red as a Tomato. He was now completely exposed to Tom's eyes. His pucker on display for his Husband's viewing pleasure.

"What a beautiful sight." Tom smirked and pressed his thumb to the fluttering pink orifice causing Harry to bite his lip. "And it's all Mi-Daddy! I'm hungry!"

Theoren's voice cut him off, startling Harry who flinched and almost released his legs.

He had almost forgotten that his son was literally on the other side of the room.

Tom sighed but didn't move away from Harry.

"Gero, go and see to my son's needs while I'm otherwise indisposed."

There was no reply but he could distinctly hear the sound of a House Elf popping into the room and Theoren's excited yells.

"So that's where Gero went. You could've told me, you know," Harry grumbled, scowling at him semi-seriously.

"It's just one Elf out of ten. It's not even your Personal Elf either so I don't need to give you much of an explanation."

"Common courtesy, arse hole." Harry glared at his half-heartedly then just sighed. "Let's just continue before the mood completely dissolves."

Tom huffed as if Harry had insulted him but seconds later, he reached down and pulled his still hard cock out of the flap in his briefs and muttered a lubrication spell then did the same to Harry's hole along with a cleaning and stretching Charm.

"Oohh!" he yelped. "You could warn a guy. It's been months since we last did this afterall."

"Quit your griping."

Tom then grabbed hold of Harry's hips and pulled his closer to the edge of the island until his lower back was hanging off.

And after being forced to release his legs, Harry gasped as Tom pushed them back against his shoulders. When he grabbed them and held them in place, his husband grabbed his well lubed cock and placed it at his hole where he began to rub it against the pucker making it wet.

"Hmmm."

Tom grunted as the head of his cock slipped inside of Harry causing the younger man to instinctively squeeze him. "Fuck, Harry."

Harry ignored him and instead focused on the feeling of Tom slipping his entire length inside of him.

It's been so long since they last had sex that he felt like weeping.

"Still so tight, aren't you?" Tom hissed as he finally bottomed out. "Gonna loosen you up so go- Daddy! I wunt cheesy fries!"

Harry gasped as Tom pushed into him roughly, obviously startled by Theoren's voice. "Fuck."

They heard the sound of Gero popping in to Theoren's squeals of delight.

"That fucking kid really is your spawn isn't he?" Tom grumbled, righting himself against the island.

Harry snorted. "So he's only my kid when he's being annoying, right? Good to know."

Tom just rolled his eyes, pressing his hands against Harry's legs as he began moving, slowly building a rhythm. "Shut up and take my dick."

Within seconds, Tom's slow thrust sped up and Harry had to brace himself against the island, already knowing that he would be in for a wild ride at this point.

Moments later, he had to lie flat on the island, his legs around Tom's neck as his husband pounded into him with abandon.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoing off the walls along with Harry's moans and Tom's grunts.

"Fuuuuckkkk!" Harry keened, spreading his legs wider as Tom paced sped up even faster. His thighs were sure to be red by the end of this but he didn't much care as his Husband's cock brushed against his prostate.

He gasped and arched his back, unintentionally causing Tom to slip further inside him.

Said man groaned and moved one of his hands up Harry's chest and towards his neck where he loosely wrapped his fingers.

Harry's eyes widened as he was forced to keep his back arched as Tom slammed into him. "Nghn!"

His cock was leaking profusely and as must as he wanted to jerk himself off, he knew that Tom wouldn't allow it.

Tom grunted and placed both of his hands under Harry's back, lifting his husband up off the island even as he continued pounding into him.

The new angle assured that his cock was now pistoning against Harry's prostate and without preamble, Harry screeched and orgasmed on both of their stomach, hole clenching around Tom's cock as his orgasm wracked through him.

And Tom, even with the constricting squeezing around his cock continued moving inside of his husband until at last, he reached his orgasm when Harry pressed his lips against his ear and panted.

"Come on, baby. Give it to me."

He bit his lip to keep himself from yelling as Harry's body milked him for all he was worth.

"Fuck. I needed that," he panted lowly.

Harry grunted in agreement and relaxed against him, body spent. "Me too."

Tom hummed and pressed a kiss at the side on Harry's sweaty face.

"Ewww! Wut're yu doin'?"

Theoren's voice in the doorway brought them out of their bliss and they turned to look at his scandalized face with horror.

_'This fucking kid,'_ Tom thought in mild annoyance.


End file.
